


Hers Now

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Series: Tumblr Prompts (ShikaIno only) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: What would the cost of ruining someone's property be?





	Hers Now

**Author's Note:**

> In dedication to ShikaIno. No formal ShikaIno month prompts could be found but hey, I will go down with this ship and I owe them so much by now. Due to a lot of things, I will only be posting short fics and possibly one chapter for Aim It Right this September. Thank you for supporting ShikaIno!

The shuffling from the other side of the room finally stopped. Shikamaru thinks maybe he could finally get a decent nap in. But of course the world doesn't work that way.

"Shikamaru?"

Maybe if he doesn't answer she would just go away.

"Mm?"

Wuss.

"Shika, my blouse is all ruined." Ino stated. She didn't sound upset at all.

Shikamaru sits up right away. Was Ino already planning to tear him a new one or did she get replaced by a clone made by someone who did not know how much Ino valued her things? Admittedly, they both didn't seem to care last night when he tore the thing off of her while they were... Those thoughts were going to distract him so Shikamaru tried to focus on the matter at hand instead. Of course he'd be more than happy to have it fixed or replaced. Even if it meant he had to go shopping with her all day.

He didn't mind much, contrary to popular belief. Some men actually liked shopping witht their girlfriends. He couldn't speak for his friends of course. But to Shikamaru, there were a lot of benefits to going to shop with Ino. (As long as it's not always.) One, he could spend time with her a little bit more without too much of a fuss. Two, she would count it as a date. Three, they could eat out instead of having to eat in. Four, she's always modeling her choices to him which is a great bonus. Five, he gets to scare away the men who try to ogle at his girlfriend. (Another great bonus. He might not look it but he's actually the guy who wants the world to know she's with him.) And six, Ino would always find something nice for him to buy for himself. She was really good at that. Lastly, he could make her happy just by laving the house, walking around town with her, maybe giving his opinion once or twice, carry her stuff for her, eat a bit, maybe watch a movie or walk some more and then call it a day. If they had a great time and energy to spare, they could even take it to the bedroom.

Growing up with a mom like Yoshino and a friend-later-turned-girlfriend, you learn the tricks to living a long and mostly-blissful life. You just listen and make them happy. It depends on what they would want, of course. But Shikamaru found out that being in love certainly helped make things like almost getting bored to death easier. So yeah, shopping would be no problem.

But instead what he found was Ino squeezed in inside one of his old shirts. So old he'd forgotten he had worn shirts like that as a prepubescent pre-teen. How did she manage to get in there?! (In another time, she would be gloating over this fact to him and anyone who would listen for hours.)

She was smirking at him. A come-hither look taking over her entire form.

There was no other way to say it. Her chest was too big for the shirt. Her breasts were straining against the flimsy material. Her cans looked like they were going to burst through anytime. Her rack was defying all rationality. Her tatas--- yeah, no. He can't keep up with that commentary without being half-disgusted and half wanting to laugh out loud for even trying. He didn't have a mouth as lewd as Kiba's. But seeing Ino in his old shirt definitely awoke pubescent Shikamaru. (Even if he was nearing twenty-five by now.)

"I'm taking this in exchange," Ino declares with a glint in her eye. Her smirk is sexy yet so evil. She knows how seeing her like this is affecting him. A she-devil if there ever was any.

Shikamaru returns a wry smile and he glances over at the clock. He had an important meeting in two hours and Ino had to go home and get changed for her shift in an hour.

As Ino climbed over back to bed slowly, emphasizing each movement, Shikamaru thinks, we'll make do.

Ino leans over closer and nips on Shikamaru's ear, making goosebumps run down his arms and a shiver jolt through him. "Now take it off of me like last night, Shika."

"Yes, ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> prompt based on fluffyevan's tumblr post of 76 prompts for OTPs (I lost the link sorry)
> 
>  
> 
> _Imagine person A of your OTP wearing person B’s clothes._


End file.
